Last Record
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. "Sebaiknya benda ini berfungsi, karena aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi!" Ia yakin kalau ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir mereka—maka apa tujuannya membuat rekaman bodoh ini? "Biarlah ia tertawa semaunya—yang penting, Ruby, kau harus kembali, oke?" Ruby/Sapphire. Two-shots. Happy late birthday, Ruby!


.

 **「Last Record」**

 **Part I: Sapphire**

 **A Ruby/Sapphire fanfiction; the writer gains nothing from this.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa benda ini berfungsi?" Sapphire mendekatkan wajahnya di depan kamera, alisnya bertaut menjadi satu sementara ia memperhatikan lampu merah yang berkelip di dekat lensa. "Sebaiknya benda ini berfungsi, karena aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi!"

Di belakangnya, Ruby mendesah pelan dan berusaha menarik gadis berambut cokelat yang tengah mengendus kamera hitam itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya, ya, Saph. Aku yakin kamera itu berfungsi dengan baik." Laki-laki itu menggerutu melihat gadis itu merengut. "Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku sudah mengenakan benda itu bertahun-tahun!"

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu melakukan rekaman!"

"Oh, tentu saja aku pernah!" Balasnya sambil mencibir, "Kau hanya tidak pernah melihat gerakan indah Mimi yang kurekam selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini!"

"Setiap gerakan yang Mimi lakukan selalu kau katakan indah! Bagaimana aku tahu kalau mereka spesial atau tidak!?"

Ruby melempar tangannya ke udara dengan kesal sambil mengerang. "Oh, sudahlah! Kita tidak akan memulai merekam kalau kita bertengkar tentang hal konyol seperti ini!"

"Kau yang memulainya!" Gadis itu melompat menjauh, tangannya menunjuk ke arahnya saat ia menggeram—layaknya binatang, Ruby menambahkan dengan jijik. "Lagipula, haruskah aku mengenakan benda bodoh ini?!"

Gaun yang Sapphire kenakan tidak dapat dikatakan bodoh; setiap renda pakaian itu disesuaikan dengan lekukan pada baju biru tersebut, yang seolah memeluk tubuh gadis bermata sama itu dengan sempurna. Gaun itu tidak berlengan, namun Ruby melengkapinya dengan sarung tangan panjang berwarna putih yang mencapai sikunya. Sebenarnya Ruby hendak melengkapinya dengan kaus kaki hitam dan sepatu berhak putih yang sudah ia siapkan, namun Sapphire mengancam akan merobek pakaian itu hingga serat-seratnya kalau Ruby berani merenggut kebebasan kakinya pula.

"Kau cocok dengan pakaian itu, oke?" Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menjerit frustasi, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tersisir rapi sambil mengerang. "Sekarang bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan ini dan memulai merekam?!"

Sapphire mendengus pelan, namun akhirnya kembali duduk di sisi laki-laki itu sambil menggerutu.

Keduanya menghadap kamera dalam diam beberapa saat. Ruby melipat tangannya di depan dada, menunggu dengan satu alis terangkat sementara Sapphire masih menggigit bibir bawahnya, manik yang sewarna dengan namanya melihat ke segala arah selain lensa kamera.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

Ruby menghela nafas, lalu memijat pelipisnya. "Kita sudah melakukan ini berkali-kali, Saph. Katakah sesuatu pada kamera?"

Gadis yang disebut menggigit bibir bawahnya, melirik laki-laki yang masih menyipitkan manik ruby-nya. "Benarkah aku harus melakukan ini?"

Laki-laki itu masih menatapnya. Berbagai emosi negatif—kesal, marah, sedih—melewati manik sewarna nama sebelum melembut sekilas. "Kita sudah setuju untuk melakukan ini, ingat?" Tangannya mengelus rambut coklat Sapphire dengan lembut—terlalu lembut hingga Sapphire hampir tidak dapat merasakannya. "Lakukan saja, oke? Untukku."

Manik biru menutup beberapa saat, keningnya mengernyit dan keringat mulai bermunculan. Pada akhirnya gadis itu kembali menoleh pada kamera dan tersenyum dipaksakan. "A-Aku Sapphire Birch. U-u-umurku enam belas, dan aku tinggal di Kota Littleroot, Hoenn."

Gadis itu mendengar laki-laki itu mengangguk puas dan menggeram dalam hati. Kalau ini sudah selesai Sapphire bersumpah akan—

Ia berdeham, menyingkirkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh. "A-Aah, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, tetapi karena Ruby memaksaku—" ia mengabaikan laki-laki yang menyikut sisinya dengan lembut. "—kurasa aku harus melakukannya, mau tidak mau."

Sapphire melirik Ruby, yang mengangguk dan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan dalam diam. "Aku bertemu Ruby saat umurku lima tahun. Andai aku tidak bertemu dengannya saat itu, mungkin aku akan menyukai benda—" Bibirnya mengerut jijik saat ia mengangkat kedua sisi gaun yang ia kenakan. "— _benda ini_. Dan lagi, kalau aku tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin aku tidak akan sempat melihat sisi keren dari orang itu."

"Pokemon-ku masih keren, Nyonya Birch." Ruby menyeletuk dari belakang, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan terlihat tersinggung. "Dan kalau pokemon seseorang keren, maka pemiliknya juga harus keren!"

"Dengan alat menjahit dan kamera sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?" Ia mendengus. "Tidak. Kau terlihat lebih keren saat senang bertarung dulu."

Ruby menggumamkan sesuatu tentang ' _terlalu brutal dan barbarian_ ', namun tidak mengatakan apapun untuk melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

"Kami bertemu lagi lima tahun kemudian—hari yang sama dengan hari ini, lima tahun yang lalu, di hari ulang tahun Ruby." Sapphire melanjutkan dengan senyum kecil. "Pada awalnya aku tidak mengenalinya sebagai orang yang ku—orang keren yang kutemui lima tahun yang lalu. Aku—jujur saja, oke?—membencinya dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku; maksudku, laki-laki macam apa yang lebih memilih kontes kecantikan daripada pertarungan? Benar-benar konyol."

Sapphire mendengar laki-laki itu memprotes di belakang, namun sekali lagi ia abaikan. "Dan lagi, berkat orang yang sama pula aku bisa mencapai keinginan yang sejak dulu ingin kucapai—memiliki seluruh lencana dari setiap _gym_ yang ada di Hoenn. Bukan perjalanan yang mudah, harus aku akui—namun dalam perjalanan itu, aku menemukan segala yang kuinginkan."

Gadis itu melirik Ruby, yang tengah memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kau begitu puitis, _barbarian_."

"Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, banci."

"Apa masih ada yang ingin kau katakan? Karena—" Laki-laki itu menampar tangannya ke mulut tiba-tiba, kemudian mulai terbatuk keras. Dengan panik Sapphire mengelus punggung laki-laki itu, manik sapphire melebar dan erangan panik keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Tiba-tiba saja bahu laki-laki itu bergetar—kali ini bukan karena batuk. Sapphire membeku beberapa saat ketika laki-laki itu tiba-tiba tertawa; kepalanya terlempar ke belakang, dengan telapak tangan masih melayang sedikit di atas mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Tawanya begitu keras hingga air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut mata laki-laki itu—

"Kau—" Sapphire menggigit bibirnya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak terdengar bergetar dan menampar punggung laki-laki itu dengan keras di saat yang sama, "—dasar bodoh!"

Ruby masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Manik ruby melirik ke arahnya—dan saat melihat gadis yang selalu terlihat kuat itu tengah menahan air matanya, tawanya langsung mereda, menciptakan atmosfir canggung di antara mereka.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya mengepal pada kain gaun yang ia kenakan. "Kau—kau—kau bisa saja mati dan aku tidak tahu tentang itu—" Bahunya bergetar saat ia mulai terisak, dan tangannya otomatis menutup matanya dengan buku-buku jarinya. "—dan _kau_ masih sempat bercanda?! Apa kau bodoh?!"

Ruangan itu sepi akan pembicaraan setelah itu—hanya isakan seorang gadis yang seolah menggema dalam ruangan rumah sakit berisi kedua teman lama. Gadis itu masih belum berhenti terisak pula saat sang laki-laki yang duduk di atas tempat tidur mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf."

Ia menjerit, "Kau pikir maaf cukup untuk lelucon yang keterlaluan itu?!"

Ruby menggeleng, namun tetap menggumam, "Maaf."

Sapphire menggigit bibirnya, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mudah terjerat emosi setelah kejadian itu; saat pertama kali ia melihat darah mengucur dari sudut bibir Ruby setelah laki-laki itu terbatuk.

Selama lima tahun terakhir, Ruby telah menyembunyikan penyakit yang di deritanya dari Sapphire, dan Sapphire baru mengetahuinya karena kebetulan—kebetulan yang menyakitkan di hari seharusnya mereka berbahagia bersama dua tahun yang lalu.

Setelah kejadian itu, telah diputuskan bahwa Ruby akan tinggal di rumah sakit untuk perawatan inap. Sapphire menjadi salah satu pengunjung setia; ia mencari waktu luang di antara tugasnya membantu ayahnya yang sibuk. Meski enggan, gadis itu meminta Ruby untuk menerima operasi yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkan hidupnya di tempat yang sangat jauh—dan kini, di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas, Ruby akhirnya bersedia untuk menerima tawaran itu, dengan syarat Sapphire harus merekam dirinya dengan pakaian yang Ruby pilih, kemudian menyatakan kesan-kesannya akan waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama.

Sapphire akhirnya menggeleng, menghapus air matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian ia menggerutu pelan, menyandarkan dirinya pada sentuhan lembut Ruby di punggungnya, "Seharusnya ini menjadi rekaman yang menyenangkan."

Ruby menggumam.

"Kau mengacaukannya, bodoh."

"Aku tahu. Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf."

"Hm."

Keduanya kembali terdiam—samar-samar mereka mendengar suara kamera yang masih berputar, namun mereka sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Sapphire menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan lembut. Ia kembali menoleh pada kamera, menarik perhatian Ruby kembali dalam kebingungan. "Ruby berkata kalau video ini hanya jaminan—kalau operasinya berhasil, Ruby akan menyimpan video memalukan ini dan menertawainya seumur hidup." Ia tertawa tanpa humor. "Kau tahu? Sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi. Biarlah ia tertawa semaunya—yang penting, Ruby, kau harus kembali, oke?"

Ia tidak menghadap Ruby saat mengatakannya—ia tidak ingin Ruby melihat wujudnya yang seperti ini sekarang, tidak peduli laki-laki itu ada di belakangnya atau tidak.

"Ruby? Kau menonton ini, bukan?" Ia menggigit bibirnya lagi, merasakan air mata hendak mengalir kembali, menunggu untuk jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Kalau kau menonton ini, kumohon kembalilah. Kembali, agar aku bisa mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu—dan katakan bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku."

Sapphire merasakan tangan laki-laki itu di kedua bahunya, dan kening laki-laki itu di punggungnya, bergetar bersama seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku akan menunggu, oke? Jangan buat aku menunggu lebih lama. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau melakukannya—camkan itu baik-baik!"

 _Trek_. Seolah mengetahui bahwa Sapphire telah kehilangan seluruh kata-katanya, kamera berhenti berputar.

Dan air matanya juga ikut mengalir—kali ini tanpa usaha darinya untuk menahannya—dan jatuh deras bagai air terjun tanpa bendungan.

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Ia mengangguk pelan dari pertanyaan Ruby, belum berani mengeluarkan suaranya—suaranya pasti terdengar kacau sekarang dan Ruby pasti akan menertawakannya habis-habisan. Laki-laki itu agak kesulitan ketika berusaha meraih kamera yang terletak cukup jauh dari mereka tanpa bergerak dari tempat tidur. Ia mengeluarkan film dari kamera itu, memandanginya sebentar, dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Sapphire merutuk dirinya sendiri—suaranya memang benar-benar bergetar parah, dan ia juga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya.

Ruby mengangkat satu alis, "Aku mengingat kau yang bersikeras agar aku mendapat operasi ini, Nyonya Birch."

Sapphire mengerang. "Ingatkan aku kenapa kau memanggilku 'Nyonya Birch' lagi?"

"Karena kau Nyonya Birch, Saph." Ia memutar bola mata, "Nah, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hanya karena, kau tahu," Ia menggumam lirih, meremas selimut yang menutupi kaki laki-laki itu. "aku ingin kita—erm, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak..."

Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan dengan pelan, namun laki-laki itu seolah dapat mendengarnya dan tersenyum lembut—sukses membuat wajahnya meledak dalam semburat merah.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Ruby menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu, mengacak-acaknya pelan. "Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama sekarang, bukan?"

Sapphire memperhatikan laki-laki itu—ia tahu kalau laki-laki itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia katakan. Kekuatan observasi yang Sapphire sendiri tidak ketahui ada selalu saja meningkat di sekitar laki-laki itu.

Ruby mengangkat tangannya tepat saat seorang suster memasuki ruangannya. Kedua teman lama itu menoleh, memandangi suster berambut merah muda yang menatap mereka dengan senyum tipis—senyum kasihan.

Dan saat itu, Sapphire langsung menangkap arti dari tatapan itu. Ia buru-buru berdiri, menatap langsung ke arah manik ruby itu dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan kembali."

Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apapun, namun mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Saat kau kembali," Ia memaksakan senyumnya untuk tetap di tempat. "Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Ruby masih belum mengatakan apapun, tetapi kali ini senyumnya mengembang.

Mereka saling menatap beberapa lama, dan pada akhirnya gadis berambut coklat itu berbalik. Langkahnya terasa gontai saat ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, seolah ia bisa terjatuh kapan saja.

Tak terdengar olehnya, adalah bisikan terakhir dari laki-laki itu—terbawa angin dan menghilang dengan lembut,

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Sapphire memandangi kediaman keluarga Ruby yang kini kosong dari jauh.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, dan sama sekali belum ada kabar dari laki-laki itu. Mengatakan kalau Sapphire khawatir adalah pernyataan yang belum cukup untuk merangkum perasaan gadis itu sekarang—yang meledak dalam hatinya bagai badai, tidak mengizinkannya untuk tidur sepanjang malam.

Namun ia masih menunggu—karena itulah yang ia janjikan pada laki-laki itu; satu hal yang akan menyambutnya saat ia kembali nanti.

Suatu saat. Suatu ketika kala Sapphire menyatakan segala yang terpendam dalam batinnya.

Ia mulai berjalan, menjauh dari rumah yang tak berpenghuni, menuju tempat dimana mereka selalu bertemu—walau tak ada lagi yang menunggunya di sana.

.

.

.

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah sebuah kotak, duduk manis di atas kursi yang selalu laki-laki itu duduki.

' _Hei, Saph!'_

Layaknya sebuah lelucon konyol—konyol dan menyakitkan—kotak itu seolah menyapanya dalam hari tergelapnya, membawa hari-harinya menunggu bagai terjatuh layaknya lelucon belaka.

Dunianya jatuh berkeping-keping setelahnya, dimana ia terjebak di antara reruntuhan beling harapan dan tidak dapat keluar dari jurang keputusasaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End/to the part II.**

* * *

 **selamat ulang tahun buat Ruby! *telat *digiles**

 **untuk pembaca yang udah nungguin 80 days, 12 weeks, mohon maaf kalau fic itu terpaksa saya discontinue. Dan untuk tahun ini, saya berencana untuk ngebikin two-shots ini, yang rencananya seharusnya jadi bagian dari fic yang saya sebut sebelumnya (*'v')**

 **karena itu, Part II bakalan di publis pas ulang tahun Sapphire tanggal 20 September without fail! mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya (*;w;)**

 **I don't own Pokemon Special!**


End file.
